Cerberus
“Salvation comes with a cost. Judge us not by our methods, but by what we seek to accomplish.” - The Illusive Man Cerberus is fighting everyday for the future of humanity. We are a political faction represented in the Parliament of /pol/ led by the enigmatic Illusive Man, with the goal of expanding the reach of both /pol/ and humanity. Mission Statement Our ultimate goal is to bring humanity to the pinnacle of its abilities, expand its will across the galaxy, and bring an end to National Socialism. We will stand against any threat to humanity both internal and external. Cerberus supports the principle that any methods of advancing humanity's ascension are entirely justified, including dangerous experimentation. While these methods may seem extreme, members of Cerberus realize that the benefits far outweigh the risks. Cerberus is Humanity's Future! New Party Color * 66023c (Tyrian Purple) Party Policies * Secure salts (##) tripcode and Names required. * Each member of Cerberus will have a rank, starting at the level of operative. * Every member is in a party hierarchy, the Chain of Command, that determines who is the senior person on a thread at any given time. Chain of command position is determined by seniority and rank. * Promotions in rank are earned by taking Officer positions in the party and parliament. * All members start on a probation period of 48 hours to measure activity level, that way we avoid having an abundance of inactive members. Party Policy Proposals * Education Policy Counter-Proposal Platform Uniting Humanity * Foster the creation of a united authority for humanity while maintaining the unique cultures and traditions of nation-states * Build a network of maglev vac trains to connect all the major cities of the world * Colonize the moon, Mars and Ceres to expand humanity's territory in the short term and reduce scarcity * Religions which divive humanity such as most forms of Islam and Judaism will be banned * Heavily partisan politics are greatly discouraged since they weaken the effort to unite and strengthen humanity Improving Humanity * Cybernetic and genetic alteration of humans will be legal, funded and heavily researched * Promote gene manipulation and custom children to create stronger and smarter people * Cash allowance to encourage having custom babies * We advocate for a healthy lifestyle for all of humanity, all should aspire to become /fit/ (minus the homosexuality) * Social Credit Economics will be enforced * Create a social safety net to care for all people once technological unemployment takes a serious toll * In order to expand minds, free college up to the undergraduate level provided for all citizens that maintain at least a B average Extending Humanity's Reach * Faster than light travel and AI research will be a government priority, we will be able to reach distant stars within a single generation * FTL probes will be sent throughout the galaxy to detect and explore multiple star systems * a 3D galactic map & catalogue with locations of stars and planets will be created Defending Humanity's Interests * A strong and human centric approach to diplomacy with extraterrestrials, with the goal of making humans paramount in the galaxy * We will have a defense force of our own to protect us from future threats * Indoctrination will be prevented with logical safeguards while researching Reaper technology Social Policies * JIDF will be outlawed * In order to preserve the unique cultures and civilizations of the human race, cultural and ethnic groups will be placed in democratic homelands for them to live in peace without interruption emigration to other territories and intermarriage shall be prohibited without government waiver * Keeping with the spirit of above we also strive to preserve humanities linguistic heritage, so native and endangered languages shall be encouraged and taught to their original ethnic group * Brothel prostitution and escort services shall be legalized and regulated * Extremist denominations of Christianity (Westboro BC) shall also be outlawed * Occupation of other boards in order to have more room to discuss politics and expand our power, with /r9k/ being preferred first target * Marriage is a matter for churches, not the state, so our government will not regulate marriage. The decision of who can marry who will be left to individual churches and denominations, not government. Likewise they shall handle divorce resolution * Legalize polygamy Economic Policies Join Cerberus today to build a better and brighter tomorrow. Illusive Man Concession Speech Yeah I'm retiring my active role in the parliament, I may still poke my head in occasionaly but I am no longer prime minister or head of Cerberus I helped keep this going for almost a week straight, I actually defeated Nazis on /pol/ and I set up a great organization (Cerberus) of dedicated people to carry on. I've reached the absolute pinnacle of whats possible with this and I want to see where it goes without my interference. Maybe someone with more vision than myself can turn this into something I can't even imagine. I hope this parliament keeps gathering and I REALLY hope that the great group of Cerberus operatives I have gathered stay united and keep this great exercise alive, unless Atlee comes back to lead I leave the leadership "to the strongest" as Alexander the Great once said. I will loiter for an hour if anyone has questions but other than that good night and good luck, watch out for Goldstein. Post Speech Addendum I am still an active member of Cerberus, I have no plan to abandon completely what we have built, but I have dialed back my activity while still remaining leader. Members Active Members * Illusive Man (!KttkxHi/ak) * Atlee * ATLAS Operator (!!7bncUQ+m4Y9) * Sudaka (!!igHgKEj6TV/) * Mr. Lawson (!ozOtJW9BFA) * Galactic Citizen (!MDUOESlTlA) * Kai Leng Cerberus !!Vsfvmzcaa54 * Dr.Frank (!vAZ1BCLxhY) * Paul Grayson (!anfBYe6ToY) * >tfw no qt asari gf !!mU6TyR9jMj * asian snake (!!9tGukGoYkqX) * A Man for a Better Man (!0Rfwfu.Nlo) * Pancakes (!!92Gr5RxXl2x) * Pwnz0rd Wolf (!iHDTnckGnA) * New Spainiard (!hEpdoZ.tHU) * Lord Solar Macharius (!IXrB4yzW5g) * Mahwai Fu (!ozOtJW9BFA) * Talos (!!TDcdW2LsBbq) * Kusanagi (!MaJorM1TEQ) 9 * TacticalDrop (!!jORkBuWfdyy) * Othelo- (!YWJXIc03eQ) * Zrxn (!!aX+r/NvV1P9) * Terra Nova (!!2wmBG5+xqn0) * >tfw no qt asari gf (!!mU6TyR9jMjl) * SlyMinx (!!rEkSWzi2+mz) * King of Otters (!XIxc6BpKnU) * Goy Toy (!jrVlQ.CITw) * Admiral Shep (!!ulqqfnvDgFx) * Technocracy (!!E9eoAr45C/j) * Kierstan (!!+/kCGkQ05V1) * Bantz Lobbyist * Aletheia Rex (!I8kRFqbI1c) Retired Members Defected Members * Smily :) (!EU472HDoMY) Inactive Members * mormon Party Updates & News * Attempting to start a mobile-friendly irc for the party, but I am far from an expert on this. Any party member contributions would be appreciated. *The platform has been updated with the voted upon suggestions, any further suggestions let me know and well put them to a vote. *Party offices are open to all who wish to contribute more to the party. Promotions are available to volunteers and anything to make the party better managed is greatly appreciated. Current Alliances/Caucuses * Coalition with SPQR, Libertarians, PIIP, AND Socialist Front in the fight against Nazi hegemony, for President we will vote for which ever MP from these 5 parties makes it to the top 3. We will also block legislation that enforces NatSoc hegemony. Chain of Command 1. Illusive Man {Director} {1} 2. Atlee {General} {2} 3. Kai Leng {Colonel} {3} 4. Sudaka {Cell Leader} {7} 5. Galactic Citizen {Cell Leader} {8} 6. ATLAS Operator {Operative} {5} 7. Paul Grayson {Operative} {11} 8. James Sterben {Specialist} {9} 9. mormon {Operative} {4} 10. Dr.Frank {Operative} {10} 11. Mahwai Fu {Specialist} {19} 12. Kusanagi {Specialist} {21} 13. A Man for a Better Man {Operative} {13} 14. Pancakes {Operative} {14} 15. Pwnz0rd Wolf {Operative} {15} 16. New Spainiard {Operative} {16} 17. Lord Solar Macharius {Operative} {17} 18. Smily :) {Operative} {18} 19. asian snake {Operative} {12} 20. Talos {Specialist} {20} 21. Mr. Lawson (?) {Operative} {6} 22. TacticalDrop {Operative} {22} 23. Othelo- {Operative} {23} 24. Zrxn {Operative} {24} 25. Terra Nova {Operative} {25} 26. >tfw no qt asari gf {Specialist} {26} 27. SlyMinx {Operative} {27} 28. King of Otters {Operative} {28} 29. Goy Toy {Operative} {29} 30. Technocracy {Operative} {30} 31. Kierstan {Operative} {31} Officer List Note: You CAN sign up for more than one position * Officers of Information -''' Sudaka '', ''Mahwai Fu, James Sterben * 'Officers of Wiki Management - ' Kusanagi * 'Officers of Communication (irc, skype) -' Galactic Citizen * 'Party Whip -' Atlee * 'Officers of Policy Enforcement -' Officer Job Descriptions 'Officer of Information -' Responsible for promoting the parties ideals and disseminating information and policy changes 'Officer of Wiki Management -' Responsible for the maintenance and upgrading of the Cerberus wiki page, as well as making sure the information is up to date and well designed 'Officer of Communication -'''Responsible for setting up alternative methods of communicating with one another quickly besides the clusterfuck that is the thread (irc, Skype, Steam, etc.). Also help to keep the latest news section of our wiki page up to date. '''Officer of Policy Enforcement -'''Responsible for ensuring that party policies are followed, as well as recruiting new officers for a smoother operating party and making sure duties are being carried out, answer to the top three leaders and Cell Leader. '''Parliamentary Whip -' Responsible for ensuring party voting cohesion on key issues in Parliament. Rank Structure * 'Director -' Party leader * 'General -' 2nd in Command * 'Colonel -' 3rd in Command * 'Cell Leader -' Head of an officer division * 'Specialist -' Officer * 'Operative -' Party member Cerberus Network * https://chatstep.com/ '''Room: Cerberus * https://webchat freenode net/ * come and chat we are here to help you Room:''CerberusParty'' __STATICREDIRECT__ __NOEDITSECTION__ __NOINDEX__ __NONEWSECTIONLINK__